User blog:Neutral0814/Wanting to Become a HR Wiki Admin and Why
I think this is the best way to bring out the message. So yeah I want to become an admin here at this wiki. I know I've barely been here for a week, but after more than 300 edits I made on this wiki in that time I hope I left the impression that I'm really interested in this game and helping out the wiki....Cause let's face it, this wiki is a fucking shithole and all the admins are dead. I don't know if some of you guys even knew we had admins. Here are our 4 admins: * Tex Arcana - Last edit: ** He made only 22 edits most of which were on talk pages...he also made a template called Noob...why they promoted him idk guess he was their fuck buddy or something. * Yonnua Koponen - Last edit: ** Out of all the admins she seemed to be the most responsible, but she left over 3 years ago without any trace like the others. * EJ Wells - Last edit: ** Like most of the other Twilight City players he probably quit & left HR after it closed down or something. Idk. * HELLR-Motorhed - Last edit: ** I think this guy is actually Mo (is he the guy who made Urban Dead?)...there's another user with the same name without the "HELLR-" and based on these posts he was most certainly Mo. Could they be the same guy, who knows. Anyways his last edit was actually about a month ago, but he only uploaded some HR logos and that's it. I am new to the community and I don't know all the events that occurred that led to this wiki's state. ...And really, I could give a fuck cause I just want to resurrect and fix this wiki that's all....The reason I want to become admin is cause I want to do a lot of clean up and make some big improvements that require admin tools (like deleting empty pages, renaming images, regulate important pages etc. etc.) and like I said all our admins are inactive and clearly not interacting with the users anymore. I know how to do the techney shit and the go arounds with how wiki works so you don't need to worry that I don't know what I'm doing. I know what I am doing. Being an admin would expand my capabilities greatly and hopefully bring this place up again. Now eventually when I get bored of this game I will probably leave too, but my primary goal here is to clean up this place proper so I won't just leave before I do all that first. I like this game and I like this wiki. Yeah well so I'll be applying as an admin here soon, but I just want to let you guys know that and I also want to hear your thoughts beforehand. If an admin see this, great please explain what happened to this wiki. Yep that's all guys post your comments over at the comment section at the bottom. Neutral0814 (talk) 14:46, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts